Behind This Smile
by FrancyPantsFrance
Summary: Not much was expected of him a pure-blood wizard boy, son of a cheating whore and broken government official, even if he did nothing with his life he was to inherit millions. So why wasn't he satisfied? Matthew saw the scum of the earth from both sides. He wanted to make sure everyone was happy, living contently, in peace even; if the path to peace lay across a river of blood.


***This story is collaboration with Miss Abernathy Wordsmith. And neither of us own either Harry Potter nor Hetalia-Axis Powers***

**~Chapter 1~**

***Summary***

Not much was expected of him a pure-blood wizard boy, son of a cheating whore and broken government official, even if he did nothing with his life he was to inherit millions. So why wasn't he satisfied? Matthew saw the scum of the earth from both sides. He wanted to make sure everyone was happy, living contently, in peace even; if the path to peace lay across a river of blood.

***Original Summary***

Not much was expected of him, a pure-blood wizard boy, son of a cheating whore and broken government offical, even if he did nothing with his life, he was to inherit millions. As long as he was living, he would live luxerously. So why wasn't he satisfied? Matthew saw the scum of the earth, not just in the mortal half, but in the magical half as well, and he wanted to make sure everyone was happy, living contently, in peace; even if the path to peace lay across a river of blood.

* * *

A young boy stared out at the falling rain, a furry white bear lying at his feet, nearly asleep. He sat on the wide window sill, one knee dangling over the edge. "Father's working late again..." He said softly. The bear raised its furry white head from its perch on his crossed paws. "He's always working late; he's a busy man..." The lad whispered softly, like he was making excuses for his father, his breath causing a thin fog to cast on the glass. "He has better things to do than sit around and eat dinner with me, Kuma."

At the mention of his name, the creature crawled onto the boy's lap, putting his head on the boy's thigh in a comforting way. "I shouldn't be angry with him; he's done so much for me, even though I'm a constant reminder of my wretch of a mother..." He looked down at the creature with blank, unreadable eyes. "I know that Kuma, don't be stupid."

A brief cough alerted the child to an intruder within is father's study. "Young Master." An old servant stood at the door, bowing politely. "A letter has come from you, from the Headmaster of an overseas school."

The young boy cocked his head in confusion. "Show it to me." He said quietly while holding out his hand. "Certainly young master." The servant said walking over and handing his master the letter. "You may leave." The boy said after taking the letter.

After the door clicked shut the young boy opened the letter curiously. "What do you think is in it Kuma?" The boy questioned before taking out its contents. His answer was Kuma nudging the envelope in the boy's hands. "Your right I should look at it." He said lightly petting the small bear before taking out the letters contents. "Well here it goes." He muttered to himself.

_Dear Mister Matthew Williams,_

_It is my pleasure to tell you that you have been chosen to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a transfer student from Maple Shade Academy of the Magical Arts. I have enclosed another letter that will include a list of books and supplies you'll need should you pass the entry examinations. If you decide to join us you would be placed in the fifth year at our school, your house, which will determine your sleeping arrangements and classes will be selected in private in the Headmasters' office. If you so choose to join us this school year, you will be put through two weeks of tests to determine if you are capable for time at Hogwarts. Please owl us by August 30th with your reply, and I will write back with instructions from there._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

Matthew stared at the green ink, gently scratching Kuma's ear as he reread it a few times. "I see..." He said softly, swinging his legs over the edge of the sill, knocking Kuma off it and causing him to fall to the couch that sat under the window. The blonde teen walked from the couch to the big mahogany desk, pulling out a piece of paper and a fountain pen.

"Dear Professor..." He recited as he spoke.

"I would be honored to join your school; I will be looking forward to attending Hogwarts. Tuition is of no worry, nor is travel expenses, sending someone is unnecessary as long as you include the location. Sincerely, Matthew Williams." He reread it a couple times, rewrote it twice, before finally satisfied with the results. He folded the finished product and put it in an envelope, sealing it and writing McGonagall's name on it.

He whistled, and a sleepy white owl in the corner of the room twitched, before spreading its wings and fluttering to the boy's outstretched arm. "Can you make it to Scotland, Frostbite?" The bird's head twisted before twittering and bowing its head, as if it were nodding. Matt handed him the letter, which the bird clamped in his jaws, opening the window he'd been sitting on, and let the bird fly. He closed the window without another thought for the creature he called Frostbite.

"Come Kuma, it's time to eat." Kumajiro stumbled forward, following his master dutifully.

His steps echoed through the empty halls, his head held high, and the servants bowing their heads as he passed. He didn't dare acknowledge them though; they were mortals, second-class in his eyes.

The government was strict in keeping Magical and mortal worlds apart, though his father, the Magical Minister of Ontario, had hired them as working hands, bewitching them to forget all the magic books and objects when they left the doors of the home and remember them when they walked back in everyday to work. In other well-off homes, they had these ugly little goblin creatures working, cleaning and cooking and all that, House Elfs they were called. Matthew's father sold off all their elfs when Matthew complained they were scary when he was a kid.

His father babied him like this, doing all Matthew wished no matter the cost, if only to keep him quiet and as long as it didn't require him to be present.

Why, Matthew couldn't even remember the last time they'd actually sat in the same room for more than a few minutes! He walked into the dining hall, expecting to see the usual dinner of the mortal chief's concoction placed out, waiting and hot, but instead saw his father, dressed as if he'd just come home, reading a letter much like the one he'd gotten earlier. Matthew could see a couple maids with carts on the other side of the doorway, nervously waiting to serve them.

'They've must've gotten orders not to until Father said to bring them in...' Thought the Canadian teen as he sat, Kuma lying near a silver bowl, sniffing its empty contents.

"You're home, Father." The man, with bright violet eyes much like Matthew's own stared at the letter in hand.

"Yes..." his deep, baritone voice rumbled. "When I saw this letter, I knew I had to speak to you about it." He slid the parchment to Matthew.

It was basically the same note, speaking instead to a parent or guardian instead of the student; it included travel fees and tuition costs and estimates on the prices of the required student equipment. "Yes Father, I got the same letter."

"Did you?" His tone was surprised in an amused way. "And did you reply?"

Matthew nodded. "I did, I want to go."

His father smiled an empty gesture. "My son, Hogwarts is a prestigious school, and I know you are sure to get accepted, you're a bright and talented wizard for your age, son."

"Th...Thank you, Father." His voice trembled for a moment; he'd never gotten praised like this...

"Son, this is a great opportunity to boost our family's status in the wizarding world." Matthew nodded, understanding. He knew it was going to end up like this...He waited; knowing what would come of this conversation. "So only do as I would, and remember..."

With a shaky breath, Matthew repeated what he'd been taught since childhood. "Lineage counts first, wealth a close second."

"That's a good boy." His father put a hand to his head, petting him like a dog. It left a bitter taste in the young man's mouth; he felt like a damn dog that just did a trick for its master...in truth, he basically was. "Let's eat." The room was flooded with people in seconds, laying a feast before them, and just as quick, they were alone again.

Matthew's father went over the various families that would have sway within the wizarding world while Matt tried his best to listen. In the end, his Dad hadn't even touched his meal, while Matt only ate a couple bites and pushed his peas around the plate. After a while, Matt spoke up. "May I leave?"

His father nodded, and Matt left. It was August 19th, and he would only have so long to prepare.

* * *

_~End of chapter 1~_

***Please review***


End file.
